narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruko Mizuno
(This is incomplete.) Haruko Mizuno Haruko Mizuno (水野晴子, Mizuno Haruko) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Mizuno clan. Famed as Konoha's Scarlet Spark (木ノ葉の緋色火花, Konoha no Hiiro Hibana), she is one of Konoha's more talented ninja, despite being unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. To her students on Team 7, she acts as a counselor for them, often breaking up fights between her students and giving them an understanding about each others' pasts. Background Early Life : Because her parents, Kazuto Mizuno and Miyaki Uchiha, died while sealing the Mizuno clan's golden dragon, Raiden, Haruko was forced to live on her own in the Mizuno Clan Compound. She was accused of killing Kazuto throughout the village ever since she was a child, thus unable to gain friends, except for Obito Uchiha, who accepted her not only as a cousin, but as a close friend as well. She formed an admiration towards Kazuto, who she didn't know was her father at that time. : A few weeks before Haruko joined the Academy, she was bullied by a group of clan chuunins. There, she met Sakumo Hatake and Kakashi Hatake, who were on their way back home. Since then, Haruko and Kakashi developed a close relationship and became childhood friends. She also saw Sakumo as a fatherly figure in her life and treated him as if he was her own father. : In the Academy, she trained hard in hopes of becoming a strong shinobi like Kazuto, who she saw as an idol, despite not knowing how to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Her grades would always clash with Kakashi, making both of them see each other as rivals. The two would call each other names and tease each other, but ultimately remained friends nonetheless. : After Sakumo committed suicide, Haruko was offered an early graduation, just like Kakashi did. Kakashi would often avoid other people, but would still continue his interactions with Haruko, but would get agitated at her if she were to break any of the Shinobi Rules. : Before setting off on a mission to deliver an important scroll to Sunagakure, Haruko, Kakashi, a chuunin named Renza Hokama, and team leader Toru Fukuda, encountered two rouge nin. Haruko attempted to save Toru and Renza from being captured, but Kakashi held her back, saying that she was supposed to obey what Toru had told the team and to not engage in combat. Haruko refused to listen to Kakashi, and went off to save Renza and Toru herself. : A few years later, Haruko would be put into Team Minato, which consists of Rin Nohara, her cousin Obito, and Kakashi, led by Minato Namikaze. Minato gave the team a bell test at its formation, assigning the three to take the two bells he kept on his person. After they each failed to acquire a bell on their own, Kakashi convinced her, Rin and Obito to team up with him. Their combined efforts not only enabled them to capture a bell but demonstrated teamwork, the true goal of the test, convincing Minato to officially recognize them as his students. : Team Minato would go on many missions during its career, but Kakashi's devotion to the rules often made him difficult to work with; Obito, already jealous of Kakashi's natural talent, was frequently at odds with him about this behavior. In time, Team Minato took part in the Chuunin Exams. In the final round, Haruko defeated Anko Mitarashi in a one-on-one match, earning her a promotion to chuunin. Third Shinobi World War : Konoha eventually became embroiled in the Third Shinobi World War. As part of the war effort, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in Kusagakure in order to cut off Iwagakure's supply line. Minato was needed at the front lines at that time, leaving Kakashi, recently promoted to jounin, in charge. Before embarking on the mission, Minato, Haruko, and Rin gave him presents to celebrate his promotion; Obito forgot to get him anything. : Shortly after entering Kusa, they encountered an Iwa-scout, Mahiru. Kakashi tried to eliminate him with his new jutsu, Chidori, but the attack speed left him vulnerable to counterattack, forcing Haruko to step in, save Kakashi, and kill Mahiru himself. Before leaving them, Minato advised Kakashi to not use the Chidori again. : Kakashi, Rin, Haruko, and Obito continued further into Kusa. They were eventually found by Mahiru's teammates, Kakkou and Taiseki, who kidnapped Rin in order to find out what their mission was. : Obito immediately suggested that they rescue her, to which Haruko agreed, but Kakashi insisted that they first complete the mission, opting to not repeat his father's failure. Obito refused to go along with this and went off to save Rin by himself. Before he left, he told Kakashi that Sakumo had been a hero and that, although it was bad to abandon one's mission, it was worse to abandon one's teammate. Haruko told Kakashi that she thought of Sakumo as a father she never had and that one who disgraces his or her family will ultimately end up as a disgrace in the future. She then followed Obito to save Rin. Kakashi continued the mission alone, but decided that Obito and Haruko were right and went to join them. : After defeating Taiseki, Kakashi, Haruko and Obito entered the cave where Rin was being held, drove off Kakkō, and released Rin from the genjutsu she was under. Kakkō retaliated by forcing a cave-in and Kakashi, due to his damaged eye, had difficulty avoiding the damaged rocks. Before he could be crushed by a large boulder, Obito pushed him away, becoming trapped instead. After Rin transplanted Obito's Sharingan into him, Kakashi confronted Kakkō with Haruko. His White Light Chakra Sabre was destroyed during the ensuing fight, but he succeeded in killing Kakkō with Chidori; due to the Sharingan's heightened vision, Kakashi was finally able to handle its speed. Without Kakashi knowing, Haruko took his White Light Chakra Sabre back to the village to fix it. : As the Iwa-nin started surrounding them, Kakashi and Haruko attacked them for as long as they could, holding them off until Minato eventually tracked them down and finished off the rest. Minato assisted them with destroying the Kannabi Bridge and then returned with them to Konoha to mourn Obito's death. : During a later mission, she would be sent to the frontlines with Minato, who had recently acknowledged her abilities and became her master. Haruko would then be called to retreat and serve as back-up for Kakashi and Rin. She found them with Konoha reinforcements, but later discovered that Rin was dead. Haruko solemnly promised Rin that she would protect Kakashi at all costs and took him back to Konoha. Neither her nor the rest of the reinforcements could explain the slaughter of all the Kirigakure forces. : Shortly before joining the Anbu, Minato helped her control Raiden, in order to control his power and help him become stronger. In her consciousness, she became allies with Raiden, and the two of them would help each other in combat with their abilities. Anbu Career : Witnessing her good performance in her missions as a jounin, Minato, the new Hokage, assigned her to the Anbu and made her his right-hand man. She would eventually a captain and the leader of Team En, showing great responsibility in her and her teammates actions and displaying great leadership skills in the process. : During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Minato allowed her to help with the sealing of the Nine-Tails. Haruko was instructed to restrain the Nine-Tails with Raiden's chakra, but failed to do so. Minato had told Haruko that, as his subordinate, he was very proud of her. He requested that she be the guardian of his son, Uzumaki Naruto. Seeing the Third Hokage nearby, Minato communicated to him a final request for the villagers of Konoha: to think of Naruto as a hero and not the container of the monster that caused so much death and destruction. With that, his soul was consumed by the Shinigami, ending Minato's life. : Haruko suffered a depression after Minato's death, but after Kakashi's confession to her, she gradually began to grow out of it and continued her regular duties normally. : Months later, Haruko noticed her teammate, Fukuhara Kokushi, was acting strange. After further investigations, it was discovered that he had been working as a spy for Orochimaru. She reported this to the Third Hokage, and was ordered to take him down and interrogate him. Upon knowing this, Kokushi sought help from the Iburi clan. The clan members, being very familiar with him, allowed him to hide underground with them. After being captured by the clan, Kakashi had found Kokushi, who had been missing for a few days. After he had returned to Konoha, he included Kokushi in his report to the Hokage, but didn't mention the Iburi clan's or the Root's involvement in this. : Team En, with the assistance with Team Ro, were sent out to capture Kokushi. After the mission, he would be sent to Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force to find out Orochimaru's plans and why he betrayed Konoha in the first place. : Because of what happened with Itachi, the Third Hokage decided that individuals with kind hearts do not belong in the Anbu. He therefore thanked Kakashi and Haruko for their years of service and relieved them of their duty, returning them to the standard forces. Over the years, they was placed in charge of several teams of Academy graduates, but none ever demonstrated the teamwork he considered to be so important. They were originally supposed to be in charge of different teams, but were assigned to Team 7 together as Haruko would be able to help Naruto control the Nine-Tails, while Kakashi would be able to assist Itachi's brother, Uchiha Sasuke, in unlocking and training his Sharingan. The two of them were also put together to stop Sasuke from walking the dark path of life, but failed when Sasuke's hatred for Itachi grew and he sought power from Orochimaru, wanting to kill his brother with the said power. Personality : Haruko has a rather playful and cheerful personality. She ends her sentences with "Dakarasa!" (だからさ!) when excited or frustrated. She is witty and always comes up with great comebacks whenever she is insulted, as seen when Anko teases her about her hair. Haruko gets her back by talking about her revealing outfit, and how she seems as if she is trying to get attention from other males. Other times, she is laid-back and nonchalant, usually seen when she's around Kakashi. : She is very responsible when on missions and takes care of her teammates. She portrays dominance in her teams, such as Team En, and is looked up to as an Anbu captain. Although she has some intimidating features, she is much more impotent in her relationship. : Haruko is an ambivert, displaying both introverted and extroverted traits, most likely passed down from her parents. When she's alone, she prefers to go to the Hokage Monument or anywhere isolated, whether it's to enjoy the view or just to induldge in the peacefulness. When she's with her friends, she becomes blunt and exuberant. : Despite this, she is extremely loyal to her village and is determined when it comes to protecting her comrades. Despite being hated by the villagers for years, Haruko has never shown hatred towards them. She had longed for their acknowledgement and love, and when the villagers realize this, they apologize for all their wrongdoings, only to be turned down by Haruko herself, saying that she had never thought of them as enemies in the first place. Appearance : Haruko has an appearance that is somewhat similar to her father's: she has long, scarlet hair and hazel brown eyes. She wears a black shirt with a flowy, red top that goes over it, one sleeve much longer than the other. She wears black pants and standard ninja sandals. Her outfit has a major contrast to her pale skin, making it very noticable in broad daylight. Her katana holster is strapped to her back and her ninja headband is tied around her waist. : :Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Female Category:ANBU Category:Jōnin Category:Hatake